vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-Red
Summary Wonder-Red is the leader of the Wonderful 101, though technically a rookie, he is extremely gifted, and achieved record scores for the CENTINEL tactical exams. With a passion for justice, he stands up to anybody who threatens peace. His crimson CENTINEL suit boasts balance in all fields, providing versatility for any task. Outside of being a superhero, he identifies as Will Wedgewood, a teacher who has dedicated himself to the field of educating children, as he truly believes that children are the world's future. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Will Wedgewood Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Wonderful One, Superhero, Teacher Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Tactician, Some degree of Toon Force, Unite Build/Morph grants him access to Subatomic-level Matter Manipulation, the ability to construct large scale objects out of team mates, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Shockwave Creation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Limited Manipulation of and Resistance to Fire, Shapeshifting 'Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Deflected attacks from a Gah-Goojin, Comparable to Wonder-Blue, who can absorb full-powered lasers from Cough-Foon assault ships with a lesser Unite Sword, fought Prince Vorkken on several occasions) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morphs (Contributed to the defeats of various bosses such as the Gah-Goojin, Diekuu Ohrowchee, Diejeah, Ohdarko, Gimme and Machine-World Jergingha, able to hold his own against Wonder-Jergingha) Speed: Hypersonic '''(Comparable to Prince Vorkken, whose speed ranking of 666 should put him in this range) with '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Performed 6-8 punches within three billionths of a second, can react to Cough-Foon ships) | '''Massively FTL (Can keep up with the Diejeah) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Class K via Unite Hand (Can wield the Virgin Victory like a handgun) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class. Large Town Class+ '''to '''Large Island Class via Unite Morph attacks | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class via Unite Morph attacks Durability: At least Wall level '''normally (CENTINEL Suits can tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), likely '''Large Town level+ to''' Large Island level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least '''Small City level+, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, likely several dozens of meters with Unite Morph/Build Standard Equipment: ''' * '''Vulcan Knuckles: Wonder-Red's signature weapon. They are capable of powerful blows with machine-like accuracy, further enhanced via Unite Morph. * CENTINEL Suit: A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. Intelligence: Should be extemely high, expert in combat analysis and made a record score on the CENTINELS Exams Weaknesses: His seriousness almost crosses the realm of reason at times, when the Wonder Mask/CENTINEL Suit is removed he becomes a normal human again Feats: * Used consecutive punches to destroy a skyscraper that was throw at him by the Gah-Goojin * Used Unite Build to construct a ramp in order to avoid crashing a bus into a school, all while the bus was running at full speed and nearing the edge of a cliff **Used Unite Hand to punch the bus into a nearby Dough-Foon Assault Ship immediately after Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: * Wonder-Cyclone: The user repeatedly swings their weapon around in circles, damaging all nearby enemies. * Wonder-Rising: The user does an uppercut with their weapon. * Wonder-Jump: The user leaps over a great distance. * Wonder-Liner: The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. The line can also damage enemies upon contact, and assimilate nearby civilians onto the team. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Hand: When the player draws an 'O' shape with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-Red assembles his teammates into a gigantic fist with thrusters on the back of it. This hand can be used to pummel enemies into oblivion, turn knobs, extend grabbing range, and absorb fire for a boost in power. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite Red:' Morphs Wonder-Red and his teammates into a giant replica of himself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teachers Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5